


You Knew Who I Was

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, protective!percy, worried!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy have a conversation after the Giant War, about their meeting in New Rome.





	You Knew Who I Was

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Knew Who I Was || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Knew Who I Was

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "I won't let you go through something like that again" for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy have a conversation after the Giant War, about their meeting in New Rome.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_You Knew Who I Was_

"You knew who I was!"

Nico froze and turned toward the raging sea heading his way. Percy's eyes were ablaze as he slammed the door shut behind himself. This was the first time the two of them were actually alone ever since the crew had saved Nico out of that stupid jar (Nico knew he was going to hear about that one _for years_ ).

"I… Percy. I couldn't just tell you", tried Nico softly.

Now that Percy was so close - _too close_ , Nico could feel the warmth and smell the scent of Percy's shampoo (strawberries. How cute) - Nico could see _behind_ the rage. There was pain, anguish. Hurt.

"You knew who I was and you didn't say _a word_. I was all alone and I didn't know anything and you knew and you _didn't say a word_ ", said Percy, his voice breaking half-way through. "A–And then you had to go and be an _idiot_ and get yourself abducted by Giants so now I can't even really fully be angry with you and it's _infuriating_. You're _infuriating_ , di Angelo!"

"…I'm…", started Nico, really unsure as to where this was going.

"You went _through Tartarus alone_ ", hissed Percy, eyes brimming with emotion. "You lied to me and then you did something reckless - and reckless is _my thing_. So now I don't know if I should kick your butt for lying to me, or comfort you because you literally just went through hell. Urgh. You're so _frustrating_."

When Percy moved in, Nico instinctively backed off, expecting the just threatened ass-kicking. What he got was far more mortifying, because _Percy was hugging him_. All that lean son of Poseidon, suddenly wrapped around him like a clingy octopus, smothering him in warmth and that scent of the ocean and strawberries.

"Don't lie to me again", grumbled Percy. "But also don't go through hell alone again. You… You _idiot_ don't have to do everything _on your own_. I won't let you go through something like that again."

And Nico kind of just melted into the hug, heart beating too fast and words stuck in his throat. All he could do was tentatively wrap his own arms around Percy in a comforting hug of his own. Percy was warm and comfortable and _there_. Safe. No Titans, no Giants, no Tartarus, no gods, _nothing_ to take him away from Nico again. And for the first time in too long, Nico felt himself relax fully, leaning against the son of Poseidon and relishing in this feeling.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
